


How To Save A Life

by caramelkaren, Elendraug



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelkaren/pseuds/caramelkaren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is in love with his new boyfriend Dean, and they've been dating for two weeks. His junior year is looking up, but what will happen when his older brothers and his best friend Crowley don't approve of his relationship?</p><p>Title is taken from the theme song of the TV show Scrub. Please R&R. I'm no good at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A joint effort, roleplayed over Skype. Count the tropes!

For quite a large portion of his life, Castiel Novak had always thought himself a bit peculiar. The youngest of a very large family and often pushed aside by those siblings, he'd developed a sense of his own oddness, and typically kept isolated because of it. And, before he'd met the Winchesters, he'd had no problem with this singularity. In fact, he'd been more than comfortable with staying in the shadows, getting through elementary and middle schools without so much as one friend. It'd been no problem. 

Now? He couldn't imagine himself without Dean and Sam as his companions. And now that the former was his boyfriend, everything was bliss. They'd only been dating for about two weeks or so, sure. But things seemed to be looking up for the brunette, his junior year appearing much brighter than it had been months before.

It was a Thursday, quiet and normal and a bit chilly due to the coming winter. Castiel had gotten through his first classes without much difficulty, and had met Dean in the stairwell so that they could go to lunch together. They sat at their usual table near the back of the cafeteria, Dean on his left and Roderick Crowley—Castiel's lab partner in Biology and a good friend—across from him. Dean didn't like Crowley that much, but Castiel gave him a content little 'hello' once they arrived, asking him how his day was and if he'd heard anything about the quiz they apparently had next period.

He took a bite of his sandwich before continuing, "Balthazar said it was difficult, but I think that's just because he never listens to his lessons," he told Crowley, because his older brother, while intelligent, had a very short attention span. "I'm sure it will be fine."

Dean, who'd neglected to bring a lunch, and whose father rarely remembered to give him any lunch money, reached over to grab Castiel's sandwich from him and take a large bite from it. "Don't you think it's weird," he asked, his words muffled through his chewing, "that your older brother's in the same level of Biology as you?"

"That's because Cas is a smart cookie." Crowley broke off a piece of taco salad shell and used it to scoop up various Tex-Mex toppings from its center. "And also because Balthazar is a super senior and failed Biology his first time round."

"If Cas is so smart he should've tested out," Dean replied. He wiped away a smear of peanut butter from the corner of his mouth and handed the sandwich (or the half that was left) back to Castiel.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "You can't test out of high school Biology."

Castiel shrugged, accepting the sandwich from Dean and helping himself to a bite of what remained. Unlike Dean, he waited until he'd swallowed to speak: "Balthazar is just looking to graduate so he can move out and travel the world," he told them both. "So he's not really trying too hard. He just wants to pass."

"Didn't he go to France last year?" Crowley asked. "With the French club?"

"He should've gone to..." Dean was going to make some sort of disparaging remark, but couldn't come up with anything. He let his sentence hang, unfinished, and reached across the table to nab some of Crowley's fries.

"Paws off the chips," Crowley snapped.

"So not even chips." Dean took some anyway. "These are a far cry from Doritos."

"He did. France and part of the United Kingdom. He really liked it, and I think that's what inspired him to plan out this elaborate global adventure thing." Cas took another bite of his sandwich. "And he's from Scotland, Dean, they call them chips there."

Dean scoffed at Castiel's correction. "I know that. I just like giving him crap."

Crowley ate a few fries without looking. "I'm well aware, Dean."

Castiel turned his attention to Crowley, extending a hand. "Can I have one, Crowley?"

"Of course, Cas." Crowley piled a generous portion onto a napkin and slid it across to Castiel. "How hungry are you?" Since Dean had halved Castiel's lunch, he wanted to make sure the guy had enough.

"Cas doesn't eat taco anymore," Dean said, grinning. "Right, Cas?"

Castiel had been about to take a mouthful of fries when Dean spoke, and he paused for the briefest of moments before nodding. "The fries are enough. Thanks, though, Crowley." He offered a little smile.

Castiel had never dated a girl, as far as Crowley was aware. He gave Castiel a quick smirk, then frowned at Dean.

Dean frowned back. "Am I not good enough for your chips?"

"You're not good enough for my napkins."

Castiel laughed, though it sounded a bit more like a giggle. He popped a fry into his mouth, tapping his feet idly, feeling rather content. "How much more time do we have?" He asked after a moment.

Crowley checked his watch. "Ten minutes."

Dean slid an arm around Castiel's shoulder and kiss his hair. "You got plans tonight, Cas?"

"I was thinking about doing some homework," he said after a moment. "But otherwise, I don't think so." He wasn't really the type to have plans.

"You can come do it at my dad's place, right? He's out of town for the week." Dean bit lightly at Castiel's earlobe.

"Get a room, Winchester."

"Workin' on it, douchebag."

Castiel blushed lightly, squirming a bit where he sat. "I have a feeling I won't be getting much homework done if I do it there," he mumbled.

"You'll be gettin' _something_ done," Dean quipped.

Crowley raised an eyebrow at the two of them and went back to eating his lunch. There wasn't a lot of time left.

Castiel ate another fry. "Mm, yes. But I think my math teacher is starting to wonder why my homework is always wrinkled."

Crowley snickered. "Cas, if you start ironing your homework..."

"I think that would burn it," Castiel said thoughtfully.

"Not necessarily, but I don't want to give you ideas."

Dean snorted. "Says the kid who likes lighting shit on fire."

"There's a certain euphoria behind pyromania," Castiel mused. "It's an understandable fascination."

"Don't you dare. Everything in my house is flammable." Dean pointed melodramatically at Crowley. "And that is _not_ an invitation."

Crowley dropped his fork and raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Wasn't saying anything."

"Mm, it's not my thing, anyway." Castiel leaned further into Dean, relaxing. "But. I have a study period coming up, I'll see if I can do my homework then?"

Dean rubbed his upper arm. "Yeah, see if you can get it done, so we can get _you_ done."

Castiel nodded, closing his eyes. "Mmkay." He was blushing, however lightly.

Crowley got up to clear his trash without saying a word. He grabbed the sandwich bag Castiel's ill-fated PB&J had been in, while he was at it.

"Wonder what's up his butt," Dean muttered.

Castiel's baby blues opened up again, and he furrowed his brow in a worried fashion. "I'm gonna go see what's wrong," he told Dean, moving to get up.

Dean grumbled about being left behind.

Crowley, however, spotted Castiel as he walked over and gave him a puzzled look. "What?"

"Is something wrong?" Castiel asked, looking concerned. "You didn't even say goodbye."

Crowley shook his head, genuinely confused. "We've just got thirty seconds left before the bell, is all. Nothing's wrong."

"But you didn't say goodbye," Castiel said, certain that something was the matter.

Crowley laughed. "I was coming _back_. I figured we'd walk to Biology together."

"Oh...I just thought something upset you," Castiel told him, shifting from foot to foot. "I know Dean can rub people the wrong way sometimes."

He laughed again, but not nearly as fondly this time. "Well he's not exactly a charmer, is he?"

"I care about him a lot," Castiel reminded his friend.

Crowley made a noncommittal noise. "I'm well aware."

"Can you... _try_ to be nice to him?" Castiel asked, blue eyes glimmering with hope.

He sighed. "Cas, it's that—"

The bell rang and interrupted his train of thought. "Damn it."

Castiel managed a tiny smile. "C'mon. Let's go to class."

Crowley smiled back. "You go say goodbye to Dean, and I'll see you in a minute. Remember we've got a quiz straight away."

Castiel nodded and hurried back over to the table, catching Dean by the shoulder as he stood to pack his things. "Sorry I took so long."

Dean pressed his lips into a thin line and lifted his eyebrows. "Mmm? No, it's cool."

"Are you sure?" Castiel asked, head tipping to the side. "You look upset."

His voice took a harsher tone. "Everything's fine, Cas."

Castiel winced softly. "O-Okay. If you're sure."

"You're gonna be late to class." He inclined his head towards the cafeteria's double doors, through which students were crowding to leave the room and clog the hallways, instead. 

Castiel nodded, then picked up his backpack, putting it on. "I'll see you later, then."

Dean waved him off and remained seated at the table with his arms crossed. Whether this was his free period or whether he just constantly skipped this particular class, he'd never made it clear to his boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel's head was spinning as he headed upstairs. He wasn't used to being in relationships, so this was all so new. Was Dean upset with him for leaving him alone at the table? Maybe he shouldn't have done that. He was his boyfriend, after all. Abandoning him hadn't been a nice thing to do. 

He entered the Biology classroom just as the bell rang, and he settled down in the stool beside Crowley, tucking his backpack underneath the lab table.

Crowley barely had a chance to tell Castiel hello before their teacher stood up from her desk and addressed the room.

"All right, everybody. This is a partner quiz, but it's _not_ open-book, so please put everything away."

She passed a stack of papers around, and the students distributed them to each other. Crowley tapped his pen against the countertop.

When the quiz landed on their table, he quickly flipped it over. Ten multiple choice questions about Mendel's research into genetics.

"This shouldn't be too bad," he said, quietly.

_Gregor Mendel was:_  
 _a) an English scientist who carried out research with Charles Darwin_  
 _b) a little known Central European monk_  
 _c) an early 20th century Dutch biologist who carried out genetics research_

Castiel was somewhat out of it, however, and it took him a moment to even realize that there was a paper in front of him. "O-Oh." He tugged a pencil out of his bag, turning a little in his stool so he could face Crowley and their shared assignment. "Yes, this should be fine. Um, the first one is C, yes?"

Crowley shook his head. "It's B, for sure. Mendel was dead before the 20th century."

Castiel squinted at the paper for a moment, and then it hit him. "Oh-...I'm sorry, I didn't see that part."

"It's no problem." He marked 'B' and hovered his pen over the next question.

Within a few minutes they'd finished. Crowley turned their quiz sheet over and spoke in a near whisper.

"What I was going to say before was that some of the things Dean does..." He hesitated. "He rubs me the wrong way."

Castiel rubbed a hand down his face, settling it upon his cheek. "I know, Crowley, I just...I care about him, and I care about you. I don't want you two fighting..."

He frowned. "It's not what he says to me, Cas. It's what he says to _you_."

Castiel's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"He's passive-aggressive, for one thing." Crowley shrugged. "And treats you like you're stupid."

"He doesn't do anything like that," Castiel said, shaking his head firmly. "He's nothing but nice to me. He only gets upset when I do something wrong."

Crowley gave him a look. "And what are these things you do 'wrong' that get him so angry?"

"Well, today, when I left him at the table for so long, he got a little upset. I shouldn't have got up and abandoned him like that, not when we don't have a lot of time together during school."

He scowled. "You didn't _abandon_ him. You were hardly gone two minutes!"

"Lunch is his time with me, though."

"He doesn't _own_ you."

"I never said he did."

Crowley was about to reply when their teacher called time and came around to collect their quizzes. "We'll talk about this later. Get online after school lets out, yeah?"

Castiel just nodded in reply, pulling out his Biology binder so he could prepare to take notes on the upcoming lesson.

* * *

Balthazar was already waiting by the back entrance to the school by the time three o'clock rolled around. When he saw Castiel approach, he stubbed out his cigarette on the brick wall of the building.

"You got everything you need?" he asked.

Castiel shifted his backpack onto a more comfortable position upon his shoulder. "You're not supposed to smoke on school property," he told him, like he always did.

"Well, pardon me, Cas, but I've been waiting all day." Balthazar dug his keys out of his pocket and began walking towards his car. "Had no luck at lunch."

Castiel followed along behind him. "I know. But that doesn't mean you should disobey school rules."

Balthazar laughed. "Then they ought to let me graduate already."

He pressed a button on the key fob to unlock all the doors (except the back left one, because it'd never quite worked right since it'd been t-boned last year).

Castiel slid into the passenger seat (after putting Balthazar's things on the floor), setting his own bag on his knees. "They'd let you graduate if you paid attention in class and got decent grades," he told him.

"They're the ones trying to hold down a free spirit." Balthazar backed out of the parking spot after putting on his seatbelt. "At any rate, how boring was your day? That Bio quiz was a mess, wasn't it?"

Castiel buckled himself in as he spoke, "It was an okay day. I didn't think the quiz was too difficult, though. Mostly because Crowley was my partner."

"Now is that because he knew the answers, or because he was cheating?" 

Balthazar left the lot and headed towards the highway. Their house was twenty to thirty minutes away, depending on traffic. Their father was a bit of an isolationist and liked his privacy.

"Because he knew the answers. And I did, too. He's actually very intelligent." Castiel pulled his cellphone from the front pocket of his bag to check his messages. "So it was very easy."

There was a text from Dean: 

Hey are you gonna come over?

Castiel texted back.

Yes, of course. I finished my homework during study block, so I'm free.

"He's a smartass. I can vouch for that much." Balthazar glanced over his shoulder briefly before merging. "Wish my lab partner was of any use."

It was a minute or two before Dean sent another text.

OK, see you when you get here & bring a drink if you want

"Hey, Balthazar?" Castiel asked after a moment, glancing over at his brother. "Can you take me to Dean's place?"

Balthazar pursed his lips. "It depends on whether or not his father is home, and frankly I'm not sure which of those possibilities is worse."

"Dean said he's not home. I'd very much appreciate it if you drove me there."

"It's not the driving that I mind," he explained. He gave Castiel a quick, significant look before turning his attention back to the road. "And you know that."

Castiel sighed heavily, opening up his Skype app to check his IMs. "Fine, fine. I'll drive myself, then."

"Cas, if I don't drive you, you don't go." He clenched his fingers around the steering wheel and let out a frustrated noise. "All right. But if Dad calls, I had nothing to do with it. All right?"

"Dad won't call." Dad hardly paid attention these days. They'd be fine. "Thank you, Balthazar."

"Don't mention it." If they were going to the Winchesters' place, he was going to have to turn around... but they were already so close to their house, he decided to stop there first, anyway. "Seriously, don't. I've washed my hands of this entirely."

Castiel's phone buzzed. Dean again.

Are you almost here

Balthazar is taking me home first so I can drop off my things. Then, I'll be right there.

Alright see you soon

Balthazar turned onto the private road that led to their house. It was set back from the main subdivision so that a thick line of trees obscured them from the rest of the neighborhood. He parked in the driveway; no sense in pulling into the garage when they were going to be heading back out so soon.

"Let me know when you're ready," he said. Despite his mixed thoughts about the Winchester family, Balthazar gave Castiel a smile before shutting the driver's side door and heading into the house.

Castiel followed him inside, heading upstairs into his room. He closed the door behind him, setting down his backpack and grabbing another from his closet so he could put a few things in it - clothes, his phone charger, his laptop charger. He went to grab his laptop, which was sitting open on the bed, but he noticed that he had a message from Crowley. Climbing up onto his mattress, he opened up the chat window, deciding to check now before he left.

MOUNTAIN OF DICKS |  Hey. You home yet?  
---|---  
|  I guess not  
|  You left your laptop on again, didn't you  
|  Reply when you get this  
Cas Novak |  I am now. Sorry, Balthazar needed gas in his car  
|  I got a soda out of the deal, though  
MOUNTAIN OF DICKS |  There's a silver lining to everything, even gas stations  
|  Okay  
|  So  
|  We didn't get to finish talking about this in bio  
|  But I think we ought to have a chat  
Cas Novak |  About Dean?  
MOUNTAIN OF DICKS |  Yes  
|  About Dean  
Cas Novak |  You've already made your opinion rather clear  
|  It's a bit frustrating, how everyone seems to dislike him  
MOUNTAIN OF DICKS |  I'm not trying to piss you off  
|  There's a reason nobody likes him, Cas  
Cas Novak |  Why? Why don't you and everyone else like him?  
|  He's been nothing but nice to me  
MOUNTAIN OF DICKS |  You can't see it  
|  But he doesn't respect you  
Cas Novak |  He's my boyfriend  
|  He cares about me  
MOUNTAIN OF DICKS |  It's possible to care about someone but also not give a fuck about them  
|  It happens all the time  
Cas Novak |  Where's your evidence of this?  
MOUNTAIN OF DICKS |  He gets mad at you about the tiniest bits of bullshit  
|  Like leaving the table for a second to throw away trash  
|  Or HEAVEN FUCKING FORBID  
|  To talk to me  
  
Castiel's hands clenched into fists as he read the messages before him. He sucked in a slow breath, then typed out as calm of a reply as he could.

Cas Novak |  He's allowed to be frustrated with me for doing things wrong  
---|---  
|  I make mistakes  
|  And he's allowed to be upset about them  
MOUNTAIN OF DICKS |  What did you do though?  
|  Name one thing  
|  I dare you  
|  Because I can't think of anything  
Cas Novak |  I spilt my soda on him once  
|  I tripped on his backpack  
|  And he got angry because it was one of his favorite shirts  
|  I think that's warranted  
MOUNTAIN OF DICKS |  It's not the end of the bloody world  
|  Maybe if his deadbeat dad did some laundry once in a while  
Cas Novak |  Crowley, you're upsetting me  
MOUNTAIN OF DICKS |  Sorry  
|  Really I am  
|  I'm just frustrated  
|  I don't like how he talks to you  
Cas Novak |  There's nothing wrong with how he talks to me, Crowley  
|  Nothing at all  
MOUNTAIN OF DICKS |  Yes  
|  There is  
|  He talks to you like  
|  I don't even know  
|  Like every word out of your mouth is annoying him  
|  Or like you can't do anything right  
|  AND  
|  And!  
|  Having a conversation with anyone else is anathema  
|  And tantamount to infidelity  
Cas Novak |  That's not accurate in the slightest  
|  He doesn't do any of that  
MOUNTAIN OF DICKS |  Cas.  
|  Yes, darling, he does  
Cas Novak |  Don't patronize me  
MOUNTAIN OF DICKS |  All right, you got me there  
|  But seriously  
|  What about the time you were talking to his own brother  
|  And his brother's GIRLFRIEND  
|  And he ran up in a huff  
|  And dragged you away  
|  As if his brother is going to steal you from him?  
|  Or like Amelia was going to  
|  Hell, maybe he thought you were going to run off with their dog  
  
Castiel had had enough of this conversation. If Crowley was going to continue on like this, then they had nothing to discuss.

Cas Novak |  Crowley, if you don't stop, I'm going to sign out  
---|---  
MOUNTAIN OF DICKS |  Cas  
|  I'm not saying this to make you feel like shit  
|  Do you believe that much at least?  
Cas Novak |  No, I don't  
|  I'm having a very, very hard time believing that  
MOUNTAIN OF DICKS |  Arguing with you isn't how I get my jollies, Castiel  
|  At least not over something like this  
Cas Novak |  I just don't want to talk about this anymore  
MOUNTAIN OF DICKS |  All right  
|  I'm just goddamn worried about you is all  
Cas Novak |  There's no need to be worried  
|  I'm fine  
|  Everything is fine  
MOUNTAIN OF DICKS |  If you say so  
|  I know he's the first person you've dated  
|  But that doesn't mean you have to let him get away with murder  
  
Crowley just wasn't going to stop, was he? Castiel slammed his laptop shut in frustration, stuffing it into his backpack. He was done with this. Tugging his backpack on, he headed back downstairs in search of Balthazar.

Balthazar heard him long before he saw him. "What's got you in a huff?" he asked.

"Nothing. Can we just go?" Castiel was already moving for the door.

"That's a lot of stomping for 'nothing', but all right." Balthazar closed the novel he'd been reading and set it on the coffee table. He grabbed his keys off the kitchen island, and stopped short when he noticed Castiel's backpack. "Are you staying the night?"

"Yes, I am. Or, at least, I'll end up being there rather late. Why?" He shifted his shoulders a bit.

"If Dad comes back and you've somehow landed in the ER..." Balthazar wrinkled his nose. "I don't want to be the one to have to explain that."

"I'll be _fine_ , Balthazar," Castiel all but snapped, thoroughly done with everyone acting this way. "Let's just _go_ , okay?"

Balthazar shook his head in defeat. "All right, all right." He led the way out through the garage. Once he and Castiel were both on the driveway, he leaned past the threshold awkwardly to press the button to close the garage door behind them.

"We haven't had this conversation yet but I'll tell you what Gabriel and Uriel told me," he said, unlocking the car doors and climbing in. "And that's stick to beer, no hard liquor, and don't try anything else he offers you if I'm not around. Capisce?"

Castiel rolled his eyes, dropping his backpack onto the floor by his feet and shutting the car door with a bit more force than was really necessary. "Yeah, yeah, fine." He buckled himself in, leaning back against his seat and refusing to look at Balthazar.

Balthazar scowled. "My car didn't do anything to you. In fact, it's doing you a favor. Don't be a brat."

He buckled himself in and backed out of the driveway. "You're lucky I'm taking you at all."

Castiel ignored him, opting to stare out the window and pretend like he wasn't there.

With the car still in reverse, Balthazar revved the engine and turned the car 180 degrees, backwards, and narrowly avoided clipping a decorative boulder that was specifically placed to prevent cars from running over the lawn. He slammed on the brakes so hard that it rocked the vehicle.

He shot Castiel a severe look.

"Cassie, you're being a shit. I don't have to drive you _anywhere_ , and if you're going to treat me like I took a piss in your breakfast cereal, I can save myself the gas _and_ time and just stay home."

"Why do you have to say such mean things about Dean? You _know_ he matters to me! You _know_ this relationship is making me happy! So why do you have to be such a jerk about it, Balthazar? I'm allowed to be," his fingers hooked into airquotes, "'a shit' when you attack me and my relationship like that!"

Balthazar stared at him. 

"I didn't even bring _up_ your relationship." He huffed and put the car back into drive. "Doth protest too much."

"You've made it painfully clear just how much you dislike Dean and his family as a whole," Castiel pointed out.

"I dislike the thought of _you_ being stuck somewhere unpleasant all night." Despite his better judgment, he started to head towards the Winchesters'. "I'm worried about you, Cas."

"Why? What is there to worry about? I'm fine."

"Promise me you'll call if something goes wrong." Balthazar glanced quickly to Castiel before merging back onto the highway. "Promise."

"Nothing's going to go wrong, Balthazar," Castiel sighed, "but yes, I promise."

Balthazar reached over to lightly pat Cas on the knee. "I'm here if you need me. That's what I'm trying to get at."

"It's really difficult to see that intent right now," Castiel murmured, but he put his hand over Balthazar's anyway, squeezing gently.

"I probably don't say this enough," he began, squeezing back. "But I love you, and I always will. No matter what. All right?"

Castiel's lips quirked up into a little smile. "Yeah. I love you, too, Balthazar."

"Now that that's all over it, how about some music?" He turned the radio on and grinned. "We're not that far away, either."

Within the next fifteen minutes, they'd pulled into a mobile home park a few miles from the high school. "Which number was it again?" Balthazar asked.

"275," Castiel told him, tugging his bag up off of the floor.

Balthazar squinted at the row of mobile homes along the street they were on. "I think it might be one block over."

He double parked next to a junker in front of the Winchesters' place and left the engine running. "You going to be all right? Do you need me to go in with you?"

As loath as he was to baby his brother, Balthazar wanted to make sure someone was at least /home/ before driving away.

"I'll be fine, Balthazar. Thank you, though." He offered a small smile despite the faint tickle of annoyance the other's fussing arose in him. Normally, he'd be fine with Balthazar caring so much, but with Crowley's attack and his brother's cruel remarks, he wasn't exactly being all that receptive right now. "I'll call you if I need something." He leaned over and gave Balthazar a brotherly kiss upon the cheek before hopping out of the car and heading up to the front door.

Watching Castiel leave was setting his nerves on edge. Balthazar stared after him for a long moment, until he saw Dean answer the door and wave to him. He took a deep breath, and reluctantly put his car in reverse to head back to the house.

"Please don't wind up in the news tomorrow, Cassie," he muttered to himself.

He needed a fucking cigarette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> editing this took forever. let me know if I messed up the formatting somewhere. -elendraug


End file.
